


Cardinal

by nishinoyas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow-ish burn, but u know like how slow burn is it when it's less than 2k, in the sense that it just takes them a good while, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishinoyas/pseuds/nishinoyas
Summary: In which Asahi and Nishinoya aren't nearly as slick as they think they are





	Cardinal

Nishinoya’s mouth is hot and tight around him. Azumane tries his hardest not to look down at the way Nishinoya’s eyelashes flutter, the way his eyes water when Azumane's cock hits the back of his throat. God, Azumane cannot let himself make eye contact as his best friend sucks him off.

Azumane swears, he swears he’s not perfectly sure when it started. He kind of remembers the night and then all he remembers is Nishinoya unzipping him and swallowing his cock whole and Azumane can’t let himself think too hard on that.

Nishinoya toys with him a bit longer, a bit more of soft sucks and tongue sliding against his length and then he hums and Azumane loses the last bit of control he has, coming down Nishinoya’s throat with strewn apologies. His best friend coughs a bit, but doesn’t say anything else. Azumane frantically works at cleaning himself up.

“I finally got the DVD of our match against Aoba Johsai from the Spring High competition. It’s been awhile!” Nishinoya just prattles on, as usual, as if he hadn’t just sucked Azumane off and it takes all the taller man’s willpower to not scream. Azumane watches as his best friend bends over to play the DVD, his eyes wandering more than he’d like. Nishinoya turns back, the ends of his mouth turning up.

“That sounds good!” Azumane sputters, leaning back on the couch. Nishinoya hits play and joins him just moments later, legs crossed neatly. The heat crawls from the back of his neck up to his cheeks until Azumane can feel his entire face inflamed.

There’s a soft noise next to him and then Nishinoya places one hand on Azumane’s forehead and the other on his thigh and he’s really far too close. “Are you okay? You look flushed.”

“I’m--!”

“Was I not good?”

Azumane sucks in a breath and glances down. Nishinoya is confident and strong, but right now he can tell it’s a front. “O-of course! You we--you were great! Wonderful! I--!” Nishinoya’s mouth turns up at the end and Azumane shuts the hell up. “So this video?”

Nishinoya lets go even though he can keep pushing and for that, Azumane is eternally grateful.

//

Tanaka comes over to Nishinoya’s apartment the next day. “Why’s there... two toothbrushes, Noya?”

The shorter man halts in his steps. “Uh--”

Tanaka’s mouth twists into a snarky grin. “You got a girl or somethin’?”

Nishinoya snorts.

//

“How is he always late?” Sugawara asks, sipping on the smoothie. He’s flanked on either side by Sawamura and Oikawa.

Azumane glances at his watch. “He stops by the bakery near his lab,” he mumbles. “Usually gets the chocolate and cream flavored and that usually takes, like, five extra minutes to whip up and--” Azumane stops, realizing one, he’s rambling and two, there are three men staring back at him.

Oikawa is the first to break it. “I see the marriage is going well.”

Azumane loses one life.

//

“Hey, can I borrow a shirt? Kageyama just spilled sod--”

“You spilled it your damn self!” Snaps what sounds like Kageyama from the other room.

Nishinoya blinks. “Yeah, Shoyo. Sure.”

Kageyama follows Hinata to the bedroom and Nishinoya is still not sure why it takes two people ten minutes to put on one shirt.

Hinata is sweet most of the time. And then there are times he’s a bit... odd. The ginger shoves a shirt at Nishinoya that smells completely of Azumane. “Who’s shirt is  _ that _ ?” Hinata wears his grin like a crown.

At least Kageyama has the decency to hide his smirk.

“It’s mine.”

“It’s three times your size,” points out Kageyama.

Nishinoya sweats.

//

Tsukishima has lines under his eyes. It’s the first thing Azumane notices when he reaches the door.

“We’ve been waiting for at least 30 minutes,” he seethes as Azumane slips his key into the door. Yamaguchi is silent behind him, bangs obscuring his eyes. Tsukishima is still upset when they step over the threshold, but Yamaguchi is rooted.

“Sorry, Tsukishima,” Azumane laughs, deep and gravely. “Didn’t know you were waiting!”

Tsukishima blinks. He looks back at Yamaguchi. “This is Noya’s apartment...”

“...why do you have the keys?” finishes Yamaguchi slowly.

Azumane blanches.

//

“We have a problem,” Azumane says when Nishinoya unzips him.

“What?” Small hands wrap around Azumane’s cock and he sits upright. Nishinoya looks up with a smirk.

“They’re onto us.”

Nishinoya licks up the length of Azumanes cock. He’s slow and the taller man nearly loses his train of thought.

Azumane coughs, fingers digging into the fabric of Nishinoya’s couch. “Everyone’s been giving me weird looks since the apartment thing and--” Azumane swallows hard when the shorter man sucks at the tip. “And, even Suga has... been... pushy...”

Nishinoya gives a hum that he’s listening and the brunet gives a soft shriek in surprise.

“F-fuck, Noya...”

On knees, that’s where Nishinoya looks the most delectable. But Azumane has to remember what this is and the repercussions of wanting more. And then Nishinoya puts his hands on Azumane’s thighs, strong and powerful. He pulls back, letting the other man’s cock fall from his mouth.

“So what do you wanna do about it?”

His thoughts are hazy and a mess. “What?”

Nishinoya raises a perfect brown. “About the others.”

Azumane still can’t think straight because Nishinoya’s lips are puffy and swollen and they  _ beg  _ to have a cock between them. “I don’t--I don’t care.”

The answer must satisfy Nishinoya because only a second later, Azumane’s cock is back in the shorter’s mouth. As a person, Azumane is fairly reserved and restrained. Not that he can’t go wild, but that he prefers taking the back seat often. But with Nishinoya, it changes and suddenly, the back seat is exactly where he’d rather not be.

“More.”

Nishinoya looks up, lashes fluttering and he inhales more until Azumane’s cock hits the back of his throat.

“Fucking hell,” Azumane curses. “No, I want more of you.” For all of Nishinoya’s grasp of other people, he’s confused now. Azumane rambles. “Um. I mean... this... uh I mean you and uh me. You know? Like us? Us together. I want more of that.”

Azumane only stops because Nishinoya laughs. “Really?” He reaches to slid Azumane back inside his mouth.

Sitting on the sofa, Azumane frowns. “Noya, I’m serious.”

The shorter man laughs on the ground. “I know. I wish you told me before I ordered takeout though. We could have gone out. Seen a movie. I might have sucked you off at a theater. The list is endless.”

Azumane chokes back a moan at the image of Nishinoya bent over in a movie theater. “So, I mean. That means... that you... and I.. also--!” Nishinoya wraps his lips around Azumane again. “Do you also--?”

Nishinoya makes a noise of frustration in the back of his throat and Azumane can feel the vibrations. His cock is cold without Nishinoya’s mouth wrapped around it. “Yes, I want more too and now can I please finish sucking you off?”

//

They’ve been waiting for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi for at least 25 minutes. Nishinoya has counted. He falls back against Azumane’s chest, wrapping the taller’s arms around himself.

“Where are they?” he has no qualms with public affection, despite the embarrassed rumbling behind him.

Azumane would answer except he’s flushed so red, his mouth won’t open. Nishinoya glances up, breath tickling the older male’s neck.

“Asahi,” he chuckles. “You’re red again.”

“Your fault.”

Nishinoya twirls in strong arms, barely reaching the taller's chest. Azumane reminds himself that they’re in public and despite all of Nishinoya’s pleas, public indecency is not on his bucket list.

“You’re staring, Asahi.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re pretty.”

Nishinoya blushes, completely. Heat floods his body until he’s tingling to the very tip of his nose. They decide to ditch the double date with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

//

Nishinoya makes it to the elevator of his apartment building until his jumps straight against Azumane’s body. Azumane is very happy to be sturdy and with good balance because it takes both to make to Nishinoya’s apartment in one piece. He’s fairly certain they pass by a disgusted neighbor at some point.

“Noya, if you don’t get down, I can’t open the door.”

He whines, Azumane is certain, Nishinoya whines the most debauched sound and Azumane loses all grip of reality. The door shuts gently, but Nishinoya’s back hits the wood much harder. A huff leaves his lips before Azumane’s mouth slants over the other’s, tongue dipping in milliseconds later. Soft hands slip under Nishinoya’s top, pressing into the skin gently.

Azumane’s lips move from the other male’s downwards, and Nishinoya uses the opportunity to take  a few steadying breaths, hoping to calm his nerves. It take only a few seconds before a knee is pressed between Nishinoya’s legs, creating a disarming friction that had his knees buckling. Thankfully, Azumane is used to this and his body presses closer to hold the smaller up. He presses against Nishinoya harder as his lips venture lower, back down the other’s neck, nipping and kissing heated skin.

“Fuck.”

Azumane is rarely quick minded. But Nishinoya brings out the best in him. “I’m getting to it.”

His best friend whimpers.

Azumane is usually so careful when he touches Nishinoya because knows, he knows how strong he is and he knows, he knows that he might hurt the other. He’s careful when he slowly open him up, he’s careful when he slides himself in. Nishinoya squeaks a plea.

“Sorry, Noya,” Azumane whispers, a low growl in the other’s ear. “I don’t think I quite heard you.”

Azumane’s hands are everywhere, he finds purchase anywhere there’s a little extra to grab. Nishinoya begs to roll his hips against Azumane’s, but the taller man prevents any movement.

“Take it slow, Yuu,” he warns.

Azumane’s cock slides in and out at such a slow pace and yet Nishinoya is weeping for him. He’s whimpering for any sort of touch, so when Azumane gives the spiky haired man some room to move, Nishinoya mewls in pleasure and rolls his hips up hard.

Aashi’s body reacts and he finds himself rolling his body up to meet Nishinoya’s eagerly. Curled against the bigger body, Nishinoya can feel Azumane take over every inch of his body and the thought has him pressing harsh kisses against Azumane’s unspoiled neck.

They need more. Azumane’s hips snap and Nishinoya meets him, back bowed off the bed. Nishinoya can see the slow clouding over of thoughts in the other’s mind. He watches as Azumane is closer and closer to releasing. Watches as a large hand wraps around his own cock, helping him get  _ there  _ closer.

“Fucking,” Nishinoya curses.

“I am.”

Nishinoya comes first, a mess on Azumane’s hand and chest. Azumane only comes when he sees the flushed deep red of the other’s cheeks. When he sees string of emotions flash across the other’s face. Nishinoya gasps, surprised when he’s filled.

“Pretty baby,” Azumane praises and the heat spreads throughout Nishinoya’s body again.

//

Yamaguchi holds the phone closer to his chest as Tsukishima rages.

“Let me call them! We showed up later so they wouldn’t be late! And they’re still not here!”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi looks frantic, worried.

“Yama, those animals--!”

//

They get a text from Yamaguchi instead when they’re done showering.

“Fuck.”

 

 

 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments keep me livin' pls help me live  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/boukutous/)


End file.
